The Resistance Reach
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Desde que la Unsc quiso apoyar a una de sus Spartan IV, se gano un enemigo peor que el Covenant, por otro lado Agora se siente culpable por las miles de bajas y destrucción de planetas. pero sus amigos y su pareja apoyaran y guiaran para que no Caiga en el lado Oscuro. AU de HALO Y SW CarterXOC FinnXRey PoeXOC Ben/KyloXOC OCxOC


Holaaa, bueno quiero decirles que esta historia ya esta publicada de ante mano en mi cuenta anterior, bueno yo les quería decir que hay algunas similitudes con la historia anterior pero eh decidido reescribirla haciendo algunos cambios como por ejemplo la hija de Carter no sera de otra oficial sera si no que sera de Agora (ella sera su madre biológica) y la relación de Agora con Carter no es inestable si Carter tiene sus dudas pero no es como era en la anterior versión de esta historia, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo que disfruten de este primer capitulo.

Halo y Star Wars no me pertenecen yo hago esto por amor y pasión.

* * *

Capitulo.01: el inicio de todo

Spartans II, III y IV batallaban junto a la resistencia para proteger las colonias de la UNSC, gracias a una amiga en común tenían un nuevo aliado, pero a su vez se ganaron un nuevo enemigo incluso mas cruel que el mismo covenant, Agora les había contado sus vivencias en la resistencia y lo cruel que era La primera orden al momento de conquistar galaxias. Agora estaba en su puesto de piloto y Spartan defendiendo las llanuras de Reach de los ataques de la primera orden.

-Amidala dame un reporte del motor 2-Dijo Agora en su intento de maniobrar el Pelican

-Capitana, los daños son casi del 100%- Hablo la IA

-Mierda, jefe tendré que aterrizar este pájaro de emergencia, tiene luz verde para saltar-

-Entendido, ten cuidado Spartan-

-Capitana puedo sugerirle un lugar para que aterrice-

-Perfecto, Lo siento chicos nos vemos en un rato- dijo Agora por un canal privado a Noble

 _-Agora no hagas nada estúpido-_ Hablo Jorge por un Canal privado

Agora ignoro a sus compañeros y siguió con su plan de aterrizar y así evitar una muerte segura, porque si moría dejaría a una pequeña niña sin su madre y no quería eso. Por otro lado, Finn diviso el lugar del aterrizaje forzoso y corrió en el rescate de la chica.

 _-Ya vi donde Cayo, noble 4 y yo iremos con ella-_

-Ten cuidado, ¿BB-8 está contigo? -

 _-Si y la caballería acaba de llegar-_

Finn y Emile con la ayuda de otros soldados de la resistencia ayudaron a salir a Agora de la nave y ella se quitó el casco para respirar mejor, Emile le dio unas palmaditas a la chica quien sonrió por el apoyo moral de su compañero.

\- ¡Agora! - Carter llego y abrazo a la Spartan

-amor…-Dijo la chica

-me disté un susto enorme susto, ya te perdí una vez no quiero hacerlo de nuevo-

-No lo harás, lo prometo amor-

-Claro que no lo harás otra vez porque Carter no te dejara-Dijo Johana mientas curaba las heridas de Jun

-Ya mujer cuando se van a casar, llevan como 50 años-

-Es complicado-

\- ¿Complicado?, hace cuanto hacen las 50 sombras de Jun-Dijo Emile

\- Emile querido ellos van por las 50 sombras más oscuras- Rio Agora

-Ya se callan los dos- regaño Carter

Carter miro desaprobatoriamente a Agora, pero ella le resto importancia acaso ellos no tenían relaciones, en su relación pasada con Dameron ella era la que regañaba ya que Poe no se tomaba la relación enserió y desde que estaba con Carter ambos eran responsables en la relación aun que había malos momentos, pero se sentía segura y eso no lo iba a cambiar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -

-Estoy bien, solo quiero volver para estar con nuestra bebé-

-lamento si soy algo duro contigo, pero temo perderte-

-oye mientras allá confianza y exista el amor entre nosotros todo estará bien- ella lo beso

-Te amo y no sabes cuánto-

-yo también te amo, te veo en la base-

Se encamino a su X-Wing junto a BB-8 y puso a Amidala en el pedestal, Ella se preguntaba como es que el pequeño Droide le había robado el corazón, pero lo hizo so lo había robado por completo como lo hizo el Líder Noble. Ella abrió un canal de comunicación privado con Carter.

\- ¿pensando en mi comandante? -Rio ella poniendo en marcha la Ala X

-Siempre, ¿dime BB-8 está bien? –

-Si, Este amiguito es una roca nada lo destruye, a que si amigo- el pequeño droide respondió con sus Beeps

-Me parece bien, pero al parecer BB-9 necesitara una limpieza y estoy pensando en hacerla la miembro numero 9 del equipo- Rio el Spartan

-Eh, mira que justo es de la serie 9 -Rio la chica

Le ordeno a la IA que fijara curso a la nueva base de Noble y la Resistencia Ex Base Sword de la ONI, ella lanzo un suspiro la herida de la muerte de Dameron no había cerrado, pero ella ama a Carter, aunque fuera su Líder y estaban empezando una vida juntos, una lagrima callo por su mejilla quito su casco y limpio la lagrima y le dio el control a Amidala. Haría pagar a Lowe por las vidas que se perdieron en batalla.

-Capitana ya casi llegamos a Sword es tiempo de que tome el control-

-Gracias Amidala, como esta el viento para un aterrizaje sin problemas-

-en perfectas condiciones para un buen aterrizaje, ya alerté al comandante de su estado-

-No era necesario, pero gracias-

Agora se posiciono para tener un gran aterrizaje, abrió la compuerta y dejo que el frio aire chocara con su cara se daría una ducha para quitar todo pensamiento oscuro de su cabeza.

-Hermana, estas bien-

-solo un recuerdo de Poe nada que no pueda superar-

\- ¿un lo amas? - la menor pregunto

\- pero que dices Sarabi, claro que no- Se encamino a su habitación y sin antes pasar por la zona de Guardería para saludar su pequeña hija

Un Marine escolto a BB-8 con Kat para que revisara si estaba bien, aun que el pequeño droide solo estaba sucio pero unos análisis no estaban de más, Noble 2 recibió encantada al droide mientras que otro droide de protocolo al cual nombraron D-ot en honor a su vieja IA lo acomodaba para su revisión.

 _-Tu estas peor que los otros Droides-_ dijo D-ot

-Déjalo D-ot hay mucha diferencia entre un Droide como tu y BB- Dijo Kat

 _-Oh lamento si mi comentario la molesto comandante-_

-Tranquilo, tu eres mi ayudante aquí en la laboratorio- Kat se dispuso a revisar el estado del pequeño Droide

Aoki con ayuda de Jorge se encargarían de preparar la cena, cuando entra Carter abriendo la nevera quien tomo una papilla y la puso a calentar.

-adonde crees que vas, las papillas de Keni deben ser calentadas a baño Maria Carter- Regaño Aoki

-pero si ustedes tienen toda la estufa ocupada-

\- solo saca otra olla y pon a calentar la papilla de la niña- dijo Jorge retirando una de las sartenes


End file.
